


don't stop us now, the moment of truth

by WitchoftheWaste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Kinda?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor is worried about taking things too fast for Yuuri, idk I wrote this way too fast, just everything is kinda?, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheWaste/pseuds/WitchoftheWaste
Summary: Yuuri and Victor seem to be going at different paces now that they have kissed. Yuuri explains what he really wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in a fangirl frenzy in about half an hour, so there are almost certainly mistakes. Sorry. If you spot any, please point them out in the comments!
> 
> ALSO, DID I MENTION THAT IT'S CANON?!!!!!!!
> 
> Okay, sorry, I'll shut up now.

They were kissing. Even that fact alone still amazed Yuuri. Victor had kissed him in front of the whole world and now here they were, kissing quietly with no audience and no reaction but their own soft sighs and gasps. It was warm and perfect. Just hands in hair and under shirts; breath mixing, tongues intertwined.

They were lying on their sides on Yuuri's bed, with Makkachin firmly shut out and all the icy competition nervousness that normally welled in Yuuri's stomach banished just as severely. Yuuri's world had narrowed down to touch and taste and _feel;_ he couldn't remember anything else. Victor's mouth was doing wonderful, unimaginable things to Yuuri's throat, nibbling and licking and kissing, until Yuuri was moaning and incoherent. Before he realised exactly what he was doing, Yuuri was on top of Victor, kneeling, with one thigh between Victor's legs. Yuuri captured Victor's mouth with his own, hungry for the surprised gasp that fell from his lips in response. And Victor was grinding down on Yuuri's thigh and it was fast and it was so much and it was so perfect and -

Victor tore his mouth away, panting.

 _Oh. I guess I messed that one up,_ thought Yuuri miserably.

'Yuuri, you don't need - ' Victor shook his head, his hair flopping into his eyes, so that Yuuri still felt an ache in his chest, even now everything seemed to be falling apart. How could Victor push him away while still lying underneath Yuuri, his lips red and perfectly kissable? But it was even worse when Victor sat up, and horribly, unfairly moved away from Yuuri, as though he couldn't wait to get away.

'Yuuri,' he continued. 'I know you're not exactly - Блядь!' He ran a hand through his hair, already mussed from their earlier activities. There was a heartbreaking pause.

Eventually, Yuuri spoke. 'Victor, I'm sorry if I did something wrong.'

' _No!'_ That one word was so forceful, it was as though it had been ripped from Victor's mouth. 'No,' he repeated softly. 'Yuuri, I want you. You know I want you. But we can't move this quickly. It's not fair to you. I don't want you to feel -' He cleared his throat awkwardly. 'I don't want you to feel pressured.'

An ecstatically hopeful dawn began to break in Yuuri's mind. He wasn't wrong. But Victor still needed to understand. _No shyness now. I'm the only one in the whole world who can satisfy Victor._

'Oh, Victor. You still don't get it, do you?' He didn't say it harshly, but instead with intense gentleness. 'I want to try _everything._ I want to take everything and give everything there is to take or give. I want to kiss you till you can't breathe. I want to taste every inch of your skin. I want to feel you squirm under me and I want to be the one underneath you, shaking with pleasure. I want to take you in my mouth and hear you gasp and stutter because of me, because of what I'm doing to you. But I also want you to take me in your mouth so I can see your lips stretch around my cock. I want you to fuck me and to feel you fill me up until I don't know where I end and you begin. And -' For a moment, for the first time in all of this, Yuuri stuttered. 'And I want to fuck you and watch your eyes as I enter you and see you fall apart beneath me. I want to know I'm completely yours and I want you to know you're completely mine. And I am _so_ touched that you want to look after me, but the best way to do that is to listen to me right now.'

Yuuri was running out of words, although he would never run out of the red hot images of himself and Victor that danced through his mind, and as he ran out of words he began to run out of confidence. He felt his face heat up until his cheeks were burning and his palms were sweaty. _Well, if that doesn't scare him off, nothing will._

If Yuuri thought his face was flushed, Victor was not much better off. His cheeks were pink and his lips parted in a way that had Yuuri longing to kiss him again. Instead, he stayed perfectly still, barely breathing.

'Yuuri,' Victor whispered and was there an almost awed tone in his voice. He let out a quiet, breathless laugh. 'I guess you really did find your eros.'

And then he surged forward, and finally, finally he was close to Yuuri again and Victor kissed him, not passionately, but oh so gently, like a promise.

'If you want all of that, we had better start now,' he said, his voice rough.

Of course, they did not do everything Yuuri suggested that night, but they did do some of it. And that was enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Блядь - fuck
> 
> I learnt all my Russian meeting Russian ballet dancers at the stage door. Do they tend to greet their fans with the word fuck? No. So where did I get this? Yes, Google Translate. If it's wrong, tell me!
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so please make a girl who has way too many mocks right now happy!


End file.
